megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Moh Shuvuu
Moh Shuvuu is a demon in the series. History Moh Shuvuu, correctly romanized "Muu Shuwuu," is a Siberian demoness; her name means "Evil Bird" in Buryatian. She is the spirit of a young girl who died before knowing love. Moh Shuvuu takes on the form of a beautiful woman and lures men to an isolated spot. She then reverts to her true form of a bird and attacks. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax Chronicle Edition: Raidou Skill *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raptor Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Raptor Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Wind Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Raptor Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Temperance Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Temperance Arcana, as '''Mou Shobo' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Raptor Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Avian Race **''Devil Survivor (Manga)'' *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Avian Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne Maniax Chronicle Edition'' Moh Shuvuu appears as one of the abilities for Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Moh Shuvuu appears in the Nakano Boundless Domain instance and is the only demon to learn Vinyl Strike, a suicide skill with an extremely high damage modifier. She is the main NPC in the 2014 Valentine's Day event where she takes players to a special Valentine-themed version of Shibuya's Quartz instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Moh Shuvuu appears as the focus of one of Anthony's EX Missions, "To see her again..." where he has fallen in love with her. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Moh Shuvuu can be found in Ikebukuro. She can teach Flynn the Mazan, Dia and Tarukaja skills through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Moh Shuvuu is a resident of the Fairy Forest and may be found throughout its initial southern areas. She can teach the Dia, Zan, Makakaja and Mazan skills during Demon Whisper. Moh Shuvuu receives a decent bonus to Force skills and a small bonus to ailment and healing skills inherited through fusion. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Moh Shuvuu is first seen at the Amami Airport. They are fairly dangerous due to their ability to use Last Resort, which could easily devastate the party if they opt to self-destruct. In the 3DS remake, a variant Moh Shuvuu is available from Nemechi, after it evolves into the snake form. She costs 100 D-Souls and uses her alternate palette swap from the first Devil Summoner installment. This version is stronger and can use Loyal Electricity to rain lightning on opponents. Furthermore, a Moh Shuvuu appears on the team of Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV if you challenge him in his optional boss fight. This Moh Shuvuu is much stronger than all other incarnations of the demon, being level 80 with matching stats and thousands of HP, a huge list of resistances, no weaknesses and several near-unique skills. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Moh Shuvuu is a demon that begins appearing once the party reaches the SEBEC Building. They can potentially cause a large amount of damage or wipe out the party due to their Binal Strike ability. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= Resist |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mazan\Innate Dia\Innate Tarukaja\19 Resist Gun\20 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal= |-| Boss - 3DS Exclusive= |-| Nemechi (3DS)= ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' PS1= |-| PSP= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * Although she is completely optional as a demon in the games in which he stars, a Moh Shuvuu seems to be a core component of Raidou Kuzunoha's "canon" demon team; in every single appearance Raidou has made outside of his own games where he summons demons (that is, Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, The Lone Marebito and the "Chronicles" edition of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne), she is present and a heavily-used summon. ** This particular Moh Shuvuu is also often shown having powers that would be difficult, at best, for a playable one to have, such as Frolic or her Dekunda-esque ability in Nocturne. She also has "impressive" stats (to say the least) when targetable in Soul Hackers. ** The only other demon to appear so consistently like this is Raidou's Mokoi. * Moh Shuvuu is the only demon from Indigenous North Asian mythology, which includes Turkic, Mongolian, Siberian and other branches, to make frequent appearances in the franchise. Category:Uliger Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas